


I Wanna Feel Like I'm Close To Something Real

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [24]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: After he defeats you, he leaves.





	I Wanna Feel Like I'm Close To Something Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahohgod what have I done. Why did I write one of my (sfw) kinks instead of something I should have been writing (like an unfinished wip of which I have entirely too many).
> 
> ...Oh well! :D  
> Enjoy~

**_BOOM_ **

You slump to the floor, defeated. Time for your least favourite part of the whole _thwarting_ routine. Not the thwarting itself; no, it's the way he _leaves_ afterwards that hurts. You've always hated being alone.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" you yell, and he stops. Turns. Frowns, and you wonder what you've done wrong this time.

All you can do is watch as he steps closer, plucking a marker from your pocket. He tugs at your lapel, pulling it flat so he can write.

His name.

Over your heart.

This time, when he leaves, it doesn't hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Somewhere I Belong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsCD5XCu6CM) by Linkin Park. Which, incidentally, was probably my first real exposure to their music.  
> Link goes to the music video and _oh my god they're so young look at Mike's goatee oh my god_ I can't get over this.
> 
>  ~~You lot are lucky this is a drabble so I couldn't go on and on about the meaningfulness of this in the fic and had to stick to implying.~~ *cough* Talk to me about the implications of this? :D  
>  Here or on [my Perryshmirtz server](https://discord.gg/eEhRMq3) where I'm frequently rambling about these two dorks :D
> 
> (I'm in a very manic mood today apparently XD)


End file.
